


Who's the master?

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Established Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Slapping, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: Edward wants to try new sexual practices with Oswald...
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 28





	Who's the master?

He accepted that sordid scenario. And now he was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back and his eyes blindfolded. He knew absolutely all the details of the story that would follow, fully agreeing with what they had planned to do but he insisted on choosing a safe word. You never know. So Oswald was naked, motionless and waiting for something to happen, for someone to come. He was only keeping an eye out with his hearing for the steps that could arrive in the distance but still nothing. The silence, apart from his wandering thoughts in his head, reigned. He was wondering if it was going to be as exciting as it was on paper, if it was going to go well, if it wasn’t going to be too embarrassing. Finally, he perceived Edward’s steps coming, he recognized his assured approach.

"How is my little penguin?" He exclaimed as he opened the door. "Are you ready?"

Oswald agreed with a nod because he had no right to speak at the moment.

"Good..."

Edward had submitted to him the idea of a BDSM role play ranging from blindfolded to blows. He had a bit dreaded Oswald’s reaction but he seemed curious and wanted to try this kind of thing with him. Suddenly, he felt the leather of a whip caressing his body, his arms, his belly and knocking him down just above his penis. Oswald trembled a little but could not hold back a little smile. If it was just that, it would be fun. Then Edward has made a series of whiplashes all over his body and pushed him suddenly on the ground so that he would be arched towards him. With his cheeks wide open, Oswald was already blushing because he knew what was going to happen. The whip slammed against his hole and this had the effect of sending him an electric shock throughout the spine. 

"Again" He said in a low voice.  
"Who gave you permission to speak?" Edward replied, pulling his hair.  
"Ah... Sorry, master" He answered while moaning.  
"I prefer that."

He released his head without any delicacy and seized his chin to force him to open his mouth.

"Now it’s time to drink" He says, pouring alcohol, champagne to be precise, into his throat.

Oswald was surprised by his vehemence but excited at the same time. He had to admit that it was not easy to swallow all this all at once but he wanted to please Edward. He wanted to see his face at a time like this, but he wasn’t at that stage yet. The alcohol also spilled on his body and he received more whiplashes for having let as much flow elsewhere as in his throat. If he remembered the scenario correctly, the comfortable part would happen. And he was right. Edward carried him to their bed and untied his wrists. Then he had fun caressing him everywhere while he was wearing black latex gloves. Oswald was crazy about it and gasped every time he touched his hole. So without warning, Edward inserted his index finger soaked with lubricant into him and took advantage of it to strangle him with his other hand. Oswald believed that he would faint at some point, completely lost between all these feelings in him and on him. While Edward spread him more and more with his fingers, Oswald loosened his grip around his neck. His dominant understood the gesture and ceased his strong grip. He took his breath before continuing their throes of passion.  
Indeed, they had not yet finished and it was necessary to be ready for the continuation. Oswald finally had permission to remove his mask from his eyes and by the time he got used to the light, he noticed the large mirror next to them. They were both naked and getting ready to do something new. 

"Relax" Edward ordered as he approached a dildo near his butt.

He slowly introduced the object into him well lubricated and observed him wriggle in all directions. Oswald bit his lips, he had not yet the right to moan. Then he covered his mouth with his hand and pulled on the sheet while Edward went back and forth with the sex toy. After he forced him to look in the mirror.

"That’s just Edward. And _that’s_ Edward and the Riddler" He said in a dark voice.

He penetrated Oswald, spreading him even further until his penis was compressed inside him with the dildo. The Penguin believed he would explode, he had never been so open in his life. When Edward began slow movements, he could not refrain from moaning. So he received a slap and held his face so that he was obliged to look at himself in such a state. Edward and The Riddler made love to him and he loved it. It was powerful, strong, inconceivable and yet it was happening. His eyes rolled and he felt shaking in all directions. It was far too intense and inexplicable.

"You like what you see?"  
"Yes, master" Oswald gasped.  
"It’s all your fault, it’s because of you that I have feelings" He said, giving him another slap.

Edward bit the bone from his collarbone and then attacked his throat. He slowed down his pelvic thrust and lingered for a moment on this fragile neck. He would have wanted to break it by kissing it. Then he raised Oswald’s thighs and eagerly resumed his pelvis movements. He allowed him to speak and fortunately for him because in the next second, he moaned even more.

"Ed... Riddler... Again..." He begged.  
"Anything you want" He replied with a broken voice while pressing firmly on his prostate.  
"Oh Lord...!" he implored.  
"Oswald!" He came inside him.

The Penguin bent, electrified by what he had just received and poured himself in his turn. He immediately removed the sex toy that was still inside him because he felt that if he left it longer, he would really faint or cry or even come a second time but it was untenable. He would have wanted to shower immediately but had no strength and knew he had one thing left to do. So he rested for a moment while Edward prepared the end of their scenario.

The King of Gotham was dressed in one of his most beautiful three-piece suits, with his legs crossed over. He held a leash that was around Edward’s neck and pulled it to put him down even more. This one was still naked. Then Oswald lifted his chin with the tip of his shoe:

"Good dog" He simply declared.


End file.
